Green-Eyed Monster
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: Hercules is jealous as he watches Ariel dance with some god and he decides to act on his jealous. Maybe they should change his title from God of Strength to the God of Impulses.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules or Ariel. They belong to Disney.**

**WARNING: ** **I'm sorry for Ares's foul mouth, but that's how I picture him. Crude,blunt Ares.**

* * *

If his hand "accidentally" brush against Ariel's bum one more time, Hercules was going to make sure the sun god will forever be known as the one-arm-freak.

He watched as Helios whispered in Ariel's ear. He watched as her blue eyes sparkled in the light and her head tilted back in laughter. Watched as Helios melts their bodies as one.

Hercules could feel something inside him snap. He doesn't notice when his feet begin to lead him to the dance floor. All he could focus on was the rage building up in his chest and the happy couple in front of him.

Couples stopped dancing and quickly parted for the god once they noticed his expression. No one wanted to get in the way of a murderous Hercules. Finally, he stood in front of the last remaining dancers.

Ariel met his gaze and quickly stopped dancing. She had never seen this expression on his face before.

"Herc?" She asked worriedly, moving to place a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. His eyes never looked away from Helios.

"Is there a problem, mighty Hercules?" the Sun god asked. Hercules grinned humorlessly and took a step closer to the older god.

"Yes. What are your intentions with Ariel?"

The god of strength had to fight with himself to keep "my ariel" from spilling out.

"Hercules!" Ariel exclaimed, her face turning the color of her hair. Both men ignored her.

Helios spread his arms out, a serene smile on his face.

"It is custom, dear Hercules, to dance with the newly form goddess. You should know."

"Yes, I also know that you,like the rest of the gods, will stop at nothing to woo a pretty maiden and implant your seed. Does Rhode know about the many bastards you have? or that you plan to add Ariel to your list of conquest?" He snarled, his hand wrapping around ariel's wrist.

Hercules saw the transformation in Helios's stance and quickly handed Ariel to Athena. He turned back, just in time to get punched in the face.

The fight only lasted ten minutes before Zeus broke it up. Hercules had a bruise on his right cheek and a broken wrist, but that was fixing itself up. Helios looked the worse out of the two; a busted lip, a bloody nose, and a black eye.

"Rhodes,please take Helios to fix himself. Ariel take Hercules." Zeus ordered. Both woman nodded and went to their respective men. Ariel grabbed his wrist, the unbroken one, and without a word led him outside the ballroom.

"Um, my room isn't in this direction." the god of strength stammered. Ariel ignored him and finally stopped at a gestured for him to get in before closing the doors.

The redhead turned to face him, a deep scowl etched on her pretty face.

"What do you think you were doing Hercules?"

He gulped and stepped back. He had never seen her this angry before.

"I-I was defending your honor?" He said.

"Wrong. You were being the same vile self-centered jerk-off that I grew up with! Why I thought you would ever change was a mystery."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?" He said, grabbing her arms to force her to face him. "I _was_ defending your honor. You don't know what these gods are like. They will cheat on their spouses if given the chance. You've heard the stories of Hera and Zeus. I just don't want you in the receiving end of a jealous wife's wrath."

Ariel's face soften for a moment and he was ready to sigh in relief. Ariel never could stay mad at him. But he was quickly proven wrong. She pushed away from him.

" I know how to defend myself, Herc, _you _taught me. Besides, Hestia gave me information on everyone before I arrived here. I wasn't going to fall for anyone's trap."

"You don't know that-" He began.

"No, you don't know that it wouldn't. Stop Hercules. We're not ten years old anymore. I don't need you to constantly protect me. I'm a god now too." She said firmly. He was going to argue with her again, but she put up her hand.

"I mean it Hercules, stop." She adjusted her green dress. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to enjoy the remainder of the night that you _didn't_ ruin."

Hercules stared at the door, before pulling it open and slowly made his way back to the ball room. He watched Ariel dance with her grandfather for a moment before he headed for the refreshment table. He needed a strong drink.

"I never thought a girl would turn you into such a cunt."

Hercules sighed and grabbed another drink. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"What do you want Ares? I'm not going to fight you too. We all know how that ends."

The war-god chuckled and grabbed his own drink.

"With that kind of talk, it sounds like you do. Tell me, half-brother, what's the deal with the mermaid? I didn't know you had a fish fetish."

Hercules shot him a scathing look.

"Ooh,you got it _bad_. Eros must shot you with a strong arrow. That's my boy." Ares said proudly, his red eyes trained on his son and his bride.

"If you have nothing important to tell me, can you leave? I'm really not in the mood." the god of strength snarled. Ariel was back to dancing with Helios. He was going to kill that god.

"I know what you're feeling." Ares murmured. Hercules scoffed. "No, really. I've been where you are. When I was an amateur god, I fell in love with a new goddess like Ariel."

"She was so beautiful and full of life. She was brilliant too, could strike a conversation with anyone about anything. Everyone loved her and every god wanted to be with her. I had no chance."

"What happen?" Hercules asked quietly, his focus for once on the war god. Ares gave a far away smile.

"I managed to make her love me."He whispered, his eyes looking at something in the crowd. '"It's strange. Someone so beautiful and pure falling in love with someone like me? I thought I was in a dream"

The cup in Ares's hand shattered.

"I should have treated her better. Should have told I loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Ares turned to face Hercules, a mixture of regret and determination on his face.

"I lost her. Lost her because I wasn't man enough to tell her what I felt. Don't be like me, Hercules. Tell her before it's too late."

Ares clasped his brother's shoulder before he turned to leave.

"Ares, what happen to that goddess?" Hercules called out. He turned back and gave a bitter smile.

"She took the maiden vow."

The god of Strength leaned against the table, trying to process what his half-brother had just told him. Ares, the god of war, in love with Athena?

He couldn't believe it. They were just so different. A bell-like laugh reached his ears and he looked up. It was Ariel again,but this time dancing with Artemis and Athena.

A few feet away from them, stood Ares, looking at Athena with such longing, it pierced his heart.

He didn't want to be like that. Pining after Ariel for the rest of his life.

With his mind made up, he stroll up to the three maidens and captured Ariel in his arms.

"What are you-" She began, but his lips muffled the rest of her words.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

**Aww! Please Review! **


End file.
